Strike Witches: Adventure Through the Realities
by DeltaWitch
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches except the OC's and other non-Witch Related Stuff...and NO FLAMING! Three normal friends lives would changed significantly when they perform a mock summoning ritual which gone wrong as they summon the famous Witches from the Strike Witches world. Now with Gertrude, Erica and Sanya in the real world, what adventure that await them?
1. Chapter 1

**Argus POV**

My name is Argus McAllistair a transfer student from Britain learning at a High School named St. Edwards Institute of High Education in Washington, United States, I'm just your average lad who delves into the world of anything Japanese and to make it short...I'm just an Otaku with an average grade to boot. Nothing interesting about my private life to say at least until one particular day that I and two of my best friends experienced what would be the most interesting thing ever happened in our lives. So this is our story.

It all began on that Saturday night; I lay on my dorm bed with my IPad in hand watching yet another anime series. Robert or his full name, Robert Fuller is an avid gamer was busy ploughing his way through another game after he finished his previous one. Thank God I have my headphones protecting my ears from his incessant video games. Another of my dorm mate Alan Morrison or Alan for short is just a good old normal lad with an interest in anything occult and also a history buff had been gone for some time. He told us he was heading into town to buy something...I guess he just got more allowance from his family I guess. For us all, that is what we always do on Saturday night every week...except today would be different of course.

After several hours into the evening...I heard a door knocking at our dorm room and it opened, showing Alan just got back from downtown.

"Evening guys." He greeted as he comes into the room and head straight to the kitchen to get some drinks.

''Evening.'' I said not moving my gaze from my IPad.

"Oh you're playing with IPad now eh Argus? I thought you're still playing that PSP of yours...oh well. Ah! I almost forgetting something, thanks for the walkthrough tip Argus, I managed to finish Persona 3 in time." He thanked me as he put something on the table and drink his coke.

''Yea no problem... Hey is that a spell book you wanted to buy from that antique shop downtown?'' I asked as I looked up and saw a strange book on the table.

"Yeah it is. Check this out, does that look familiar?" Alan opened a page of the book on summoning circles to show to his two friends.

"Blimey... it looks like the 501st Joint Fighter Wing symbol from that Strike Witches anime I've watched." I said, briefly pausing what I was watching to have a look.

''Exactly'' Alan said as he started to read what the text next to it was saying.

"Apparently this is a summoning spell and there is an instruction here." Alan take a closer look at the words shown on the book.

''Summoning spells? Instructions? What in the blazes are you talking about?'' I said beginning to think this was a prank.

"At least try not to summon anything of demonic properties if you please." I said. "I do treasure my anime DVDs you know."

"Nah its safe as this book said." Alan replied.

"So how what do the instructions say?" I asked I was becoming of it curious now.

Alan read it thoroughly before he can said in a convincing tone, "Well here you just need to create summoning circle of your preferred diameter and to activate it you just need to think of anyone or anything that appeared first in your mind that's all before saying an incantation. Pretty useful to find some lost stuff too I admit."

"Think of anyone or anything! Wicked!" I couldn't contain my excitement. My choice was made already.

Alan laughed, "I know who you're thinking of Argus, what about you Robbie?" Robbie was a short name for Robert who just finished playing his video game.

''What the heck are you two talking about?'' Robert said as he had finally left his room.

"Oh you know, we're gonna try to make a summoning ritual. Care to join us?" Alan asked Robert.

Robert let out a sigh. ''Ugh what the heck...alright...It's not like I have anything better to do.''

"Great let's get started!" Alan clapped his hands.

''Now what is this 'summoning' about.'' Robert said summoning with a sarcastic tone.

"You get to summon anyone or anything you can think of at the time!" I said in an excited voice.

''I don't really care who...'' He said with a look that said it's not goanna work anyway.

**Witches Dimension**

It was year 1944, six years in the humanity's struggle for survival against the Neuroi and the situation changed, the Neuroi hive over Gallia has been finally destroyed by the effort of the renowned 501st Joint Fighter Wing and finally disbanded after that but several months later, the 501st have to be reformed again after the appearance of a new Super Hive over the region of Venezia, Romagna causes the 504th Joint Fighter Wing who in charge of the Mediterranean theatre to suffer heavy casualties along with the local allied forces stationed all around Romagna. The 501st current assignment is to take over the 504th anti-Neuroi operations until the Allied Nations mounted an effort to attack the Neuroi stronghold in Venezia.

On this particular day, the Witches of the 501st JFW just finished their usual sortie against another Neuroi raiding force which has been a norm after their reestablishment after taking over 504th operations and all of them are tired from the flight.

"That's another kill count to my record." Gertrude Barkhorn grinned after dismounted from her Striker Unit.

"Why don't we ever get to rest for a day...I wish we just go to some where there is no Neuroi." Erica stretches herself after she also dismounted from her Striker.

"Be careful what you wish for Erica, besides...with the Neuroi hive appeared all over the world it's impossible." Minna said putting her weapon and the Striker back.

"It's not as if it will come true anyway," Erica said with a disappointed tone

Minna just smiled and say, "Why don't you girls take a bath? I need to finish a report first before joining you guys so go ahead first." Then leaves to her office.

The Squadron Leader for the 501st, Sakamoto Mio then turned to the two junior members of the fighter wings who is Yoshika and Lynette, "Alright you rest and clean up, I'll be doing an exercise for you two so be here after two hours of rest."

"Yes Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika and Lynette nodded before Mio dismissed them.

Gertrude and Erica went to the baths. The other witches went to go and get dinner first. As they entered they found Sanya alone already in the bath.

"Oh Sanya? Only you here?" Erica said as she and Gertrude entered the bath.

Sanya just nodded and sat in the same spot as Erica and Barkhorn also sat down in the bath.

"Preparing for the Night Patrol Sanya?" Barkhorn asked after she sat down in the water.

''Yea.'' Sanya said almost whispering.

"Well at least we all should enjoy the bath today right?" Erica said in a cheerful manner.

Barkhorn sat there in the bath. She was tired but hated to admit that something did feel write to her though. She felt as if something was going to happen soon and the wind felt strangely unnatural.

**Robert's POV**

''This is not going to work just give up.'' I said getting bored of this childish act.

"Oh don't worry Robbie, it's just a test. I'm just curious." Alan smiled at me and opened the page of the book he carried along.

''I think you two have been watching too much anime...'' I said while shaking my head.

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to summon!" Said Argus.

''Oh shut up you Otaku freak.'' I said getting irritated by these childish acts.

"Me a freak? You play your games all day!"

"Guys stop, I'll start the incantation." Alan shook his head.

I let out a grunt and reminded myself to make sure Argus couldn't watch his Anime for a week.

"Alright let me start the incantation..._O essent virtutes, quae sunt vocare, quaeso, ad me vocavi, ita nos quid intuemini, ostende mihi!_" Alan spoke the incantation in Latin.

Argus and I just sat there waiting for Alan to continue.

We waited for several minutes after Alan finished the incantation which do...nothing so I asks, "Alan, what happened now?"

''I-I don't really know.'' Alan admitted.

Suddenly the ground where Alan has made the summoning circle glowed and everyone could not see as the bright light covers them.

"W-What the bloody hell is going on!?" Argus shouted as he covers his eye.

''Alan! Put that damn light off!'' I yelled at Alan.

"I can't! B-But this...this is working! You see this!? Its working!" Alan shouted and also laugh like a madman.

''Dude you have some serious issue there!'' I yelled back at him getting kinda pissed.

"Bloody works! I can't believe it bloody works!" Yelled Argus.

''Jesus Alan! I said put that God damn freaking light off!'' I yelled at Alan but he still laughing like a fucking mad scientists.

''Damnit this joke is getting out of hand! Stop dicking around and make it stop or I swore I'll kick both of your asses!'' I yelled fighting to urge to beat those two senseless.

"I told you I'm not joking! Its working I tell ya!" Alan shouts.

**Witches Dimension (Third Person POV)**

''Hey what's that on the ground?'' Erica asked as she looked at something underwater.

Barkhorn also notice the ground beneath them started to glow.

''W-What is this? Some kind of Neuroi technology?'' Barkhorn asked confused about what it was.

Sanya however told the two, "No...It isn't Neuroi..."

''Then what the hell is it?'' Erica asked while poking it with her finger.

"Whatever it is...we have to leave...NOW" Barkhorn said as she slowly tried to leave the bath.

But she couldn't. Whatever it was kept her firmly on the ground. Then the first faint blue light started to turn extremely bright blinding all three of them.

''W-W-W-What is going on?! I can't move!'' Sanya yelled while panicking.

"W-We have to tell Minna about this!" Erica shouted but after all, she can't move herself like the rest in the bath.

''H-How are we supposed to do that?! I can't move too you know!'' Barkhorn yelled as she tried to use her magic to break free.

The light grew brighter and the last thing they saw was the stars over the sea.

**Mio, Lynne and Yoshika Third POV.**

While Barkhorn, Erica and Sanya couldn't do anything as they watch their own self helplessly engulfed with by the light coming out from the bath, Mio with Yoshika and Lynette just arrived at the bath to refresh and recuperate after the gruelling training by Mio.

"I'm feeling hot and sweaty..." Yoshika said as she enters the changing room to take out her clothes before entering the bath.

"Well what are you ladies waiting for? Get those clothes off and get into the bath! I do need some relaxation too." Mio laughed after she took off her clothes and wears only a towel.

Lynette also wanted to say something before the three heard Barkhorn shouts.

"What?! That's sounds like Gertrude!" Mio said as she, Yoshika and Lynette immediately entered the bath just in time to see their friends disappeared.

"Barkhorn-san...Erica-san...Sanya-san..." Yoshika muttered in disbelief as she witness three of the Witches disappeared.

"T-This is bad...we need to tell Minna about this!" Lynette told Mio who also looked disbelief at what she had saw.

"Damn it is...you two get cleaned up, I'll inform Minna about this and hope we could do something about it." Mio ordered which the two immediately complied.

They just hoped that the three Witches would be safe...wherever they are

**10 Minutes after Incident**

''Minna I have to talk with you! It's an emergency!'' Mio yelled as she stormed into Minna's office.

Minna was surprised at Mio reaction, she never seen her this tense so she asked, "What happened?"

Mio then told what happened and the Wing Commander just stare at her with shock as she managed to say, "So we lost Gertrude, Erica and Sanya?!"

"I believe so...they disappeared before we could do anything." Mio quietly said.

Minna rubbed her forehead and then said, "Damnit...we need all help that we can. Call Ursula immediately...I believe we should tell what happened to her sister."

"Right away Minna." Mio nodded before the two senses the door to Minna's office opened forcefully, showing a worried Suomus Witch named Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Sanya's close friend and partner.

''Sanya!? Did something happen to Sanya?!'' Eila yelled in panic.

"She...she disappeared when we entered the bath...sorry we couldn't do anything to save her and the others." Mio said to Eila with a sad tone.

''We... We have to find Sanya!'' Eila yelled with tears in her eyes.

"We will Eila...we will just pray that she's safe." Minna then came up to her and comforted her. Now she's thinking of where the hell those Witches of her had disappeared too.

**Barkhorn's POV**

I woke up meeting only darkness... Was this what death felt like? But then a light started to shine. I heard voices.

''Hah! I told you it would work!'' A cheerfully voice yelled.

I could hear some punches follow that by another voice. ''You two goddamn perverted otaku's! Look what have you done ya twat! Get out of this room... Now!'' Followed by the sound of two things hitting a wall and a door closing. '' And don't come in until I say so!'' The voice yelled again before walking away from the door.

I started to regain my senses and I opened my eyes to see a boy standing there. ''What in Jesus name did I get myself into mess?'' He said with an exhausted voice while holding his hand at his face.

I lifted my head and that's when I realized that I was naked. In front of a boy! This was one of the worse moments of my life. The discipline of a Karlsland solider.

He then walked into a room and came back with a blanket. ''Here cover yourself up.'' He said while trying to contain his blush.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked.

''Don't ask me, Ask those two idiots outside... Once you three are properly dressed that is.'' He said with an irritated voice when he mentions 'those two idiots.'

"What about the others?" I asked. "Are they ok?"

'' I haven't really looked at them... But they look okay from here.'' He said while he looked at something beside me.

He frowned at me. ''Ok... You could also try to share your blanket with those two.'' He muttered the last part barely audible.

"T-Thank you," I said as I getting to my feet.

He came back with some other blankets and some clothes with some weird symbols and coloured...photos on it? It's weird.

"It's all I have, sorry if it doesn't fit properly."

I sighed as I put the clothes on anyway but the pants... Why did he bring pants anyway? No girl of my age wears those anymore, right? But then again I never have been one to follow fashion.

Sanya and Hartman were also awake now. Both of them had also been given clothes. Sanya though did not look at all comfortable in them.

'Sorry that is the smallest I had, but... Aren't you goanna put on those pants? He said while looking a bit confused.

"Well we don't really wear pants where we come from."

He was silent for a moment. ''Where the hell do you come from if you don't wear pants? One of those crazy Asian places?'' He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well I'm from Karlsland and so is Hartman and Sanya from Orussia." Said Barkhorn.

I have never heard of this 'Karlsland' and with Orussia don't you mean Russia?'' He then asked.

From outside I heard someone say "It worked it really really worked! Let me back in! Come on! Let me in! I want to see them!"

''Shut the fuck up! You're not getting back in before I have figured it out! Also Alan, take that Scottish pervert with you for a walk.'' He said with a tone of annoyance towards the two he had thrown out before.

"Hey I'm no pervert you bloody poor game loving sod! I demand that I be let in now!"

''At least I do something productive once in a while... While you sit here and watch those bloody anime's all day doing nothing!'' The boy before me yelled back at him.

"Maybe I did but I know there are three members of the 501st in there!"

'' I don't want you to traumatize these girls for live... Alan you're allowed to use force to take him outside.'' The boy here yelled back.

"No wait!" I shouted. "Bring him in."

The boy before me frowned at that. ''Okay but just beat him up when he's acting perverted.'' He said while walking towards the door.

The door opened to reveal two other boys. I had some questions to ask that so called pervert.

I could see a spark of excitement in his eyes "My God...you're Gertrude Barkhorn right?" He said with a matching excited tone.

"Err yes how did you know?"

The boy in front of me opened his mouth to speak. ''He's probably seen you in one of those damned anime's...'' He said while inspecting the 3 of us who are curious what he's talking about.

The boy sighed. ''Something childish boys and girls watch because they are getting turned on by all the fan service.''

"Liar!" Said the other boy," They have plots you know!"

This would go on forever if I didn't stop them. "Silence," I yelled.

Everyone was silent for a moment. ''Thank you.'' The boy who was with me before said sighing with relief.

''Argus keep your distance from the poor girl you're scaring her!'' Robert scolded as Argus and Sanya's face were almost meeting making Sanya become extremely nervous.

"B-But look! They're bloody real! I mean bloody look at them guys!" Argus turned to Robert and Alan as he pointed at the girls now sitting on the couch at the living room.

"I know I know. Just shut up you perverted idiot." Robert smacked the back of Argus's head.

''Hey! What was that for?'' Argus yelled as he got back to his feet.

"For acting like an idiot I guess." Alan said as he looks at each of us until he looks at Sanya. The gazes aimed at Sanya weren't the same as the other guy named Argus but then he snapped back and fixes his throat.

"Well...sorry for that, my name is Alan Morrison, that guy who smacked one of my friends here is Robert Fuller and the one that is smacked by him is Argus McAllistair." The boy named Alan introduces himself and two others.

"S-So...I guess you girls need some explanation yes? Well first of all...I think what had happened to you is my fault." Alan said as he bowed as an act of apology.

I twitched as I heard that this was his doing. ''You did what?!'' I yelled as I grabbed him by the collar.

"Please let me explain." Argus told me so I released my grip and he began to told me, "You see, I was trying a summoning spells from this book to see whether it was actually work or not but as you see...we summoned you three here by accident of course."

''How can it be an accident if you bloody knew what you were doing?'' Robert said indifferently.

"You see, I too a bit sceptical with this method of summoning Robbie...I don't even sure if this is actually real." Alan admitted as he put the book on the table to let the girls take a look at it.

''Soo this is either real or we are on drugs?'' Robert asked while leaning backwards on the couch.

"It's real alright...much better than those CGI effects from sci-fi movies." Alan said as he grabs a drink.

I was confused by what was all going on... Their talk about some stuff I never heard from, these shirts and small boxes with coloured pictures and not to speak of the weird flat thing in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry again if you girls still confused." Alan said to us as he put several canned drinks on the table and then asked us, "This may be sudden to ask you but do you know what year is now?"

''Why? It's...1944.'' I said doubting what I said was true.

"1944 you say? Well...bad news, this isn't 1944. You're in 2013...Sixty-Nine years after that." Alan told me then we looked at each other and looked back at Alan.

"Also, this is a world where there is no Neuroi." Argus suddenly interjected stating the fact that no Neuroi present 'in this world' he said.

''No Neuroi?! I-Impossible!'' I asked confused and saw that Sanya and Erica were as confused as me.

"Well, should we show them?" Alan turned to Robert and Argus who are also looking at each other.

''WW2?'' Robert asked quickly while standing up to get something.

Robert came back with some more boxes with coloured photo's saying WW2.

"Argus, bring 'that' out too." Alan said to his Scottish partner who seemingly knows what he meant.

While waiting for Argus to return with something, Alan turned to us and said, "Here, take a look at this. It is different from what you've all have experienced."

''Stories of World War 2.'' I read the title out loud.I opened the box and looked at the chapters. ''Rise of Hitler...''

Alan sighed as he sat down and began to tell us, "The Second World War begins at 1939...I guess that's the year Neuroi reappeared again after the Great War yes?"

I nodded in approval while still looking through the chapters.

''Invasion of Poland...'' I muttered as I looked at the next chapter. ''What is this Poland?''

"I knew it would go to this. Robert, bring me the World Map." I told Robert.

''Okay then.'' Robert said as he looked through a bookcase and picked out a book.

''Don't mess it up I still need this one for school.'' Robert said handing it to Alan.

Alan take the book and opened several pages before he showed it to three of us, as we looked at the map, we noticed that the landmass are same although there is still some differences between the map we all familiarized and the map Alan showed us. Even the name of the country is different too.

"T-This isn't the same as our maps..." I said as I staring at the map.

Alan nodded before he looked everywhere to see where Argus was.

"Now where Argus, he supposed to bring 'that' thing here...HEY ARGUS! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?" Alan shouted as the perverted guy hasn't shown up yet.

''I can't find it!'' He yelled back.

''Then clean your room for once.'' Robert said loud enough for the perverted guy to hear.

"Christ sakes search in the DVD Player or your Computer or something!" Alan face palmed himself.

"Wait I got it was under my pillow," he yelled back.

''Are you sleeping with your anime now?'' Robert said in a mocking tone.

He came in holding a case.

"I don't sleep with it I just put it under my pillow for when I need it."

Robert gave him a disturbed look, but stayed quiet.

"Yeah yeah could you give 'that' to the girls please?" Alan couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey before we start... Was there a spell in that book that could send them back?'' Robert suddenly asked.

Alan then grabbed the book back and skimmed through the pages before he finally found it, "Ah there is one but..."

''We can go back?'' Sanya asked hopefully.

"Well yeah...but we need to wait for a month after the first summoning." Alan told us.

''I hope the others can hold out for a month.'' I muttered to myself.

Suddenly a crash could be heard and when I looked Erica was gone.

"Wait...where is that other girl?" Alan said as he noticed too.

''Damnit that crash came from my room!'' Robert almost yelled as he ran to his room.

"We should get her quick!" Argus told his friends.

''Why you little! Don't touch that!'' Could be heard from Roberts's room.

"Do you think what I think are happening at Robbie's room Argus?" Alan said.

"Not really," he replied.

Then Robert came out of his room dragging Erica with him.

"What was she doing?" I asked with a disapproving tone.

''She was touching some very delicate and important stuff.'' He said while setting Erica next to me.

"Aww but its soo...interesting..." Erica pouted before I managed to correct her and all of us sat back at the same living room.

"Alright now let's go straight to the point...Argus." Alan looked at Argus.

Argus then proceeded to put some round thing in the black flat thing that was in the centre of the living room.

"Well folks, what you're about to see uh...well be ready for it." Alan told us as if he knew something we don't.

"Enough, just tell us what you guys want to show." I becoming frustrated.

The big screen came on. It showed what appeared to be our base, and I was shocked to see that it had us in it as well. But it was impossible wasn't it? How could people knew us but yet not knew we actually exist.

Then it turned to what appeared to be Fuso and Yoshika climbing a tree to save a cat.

"Wait...is that Yoshika?" Erica suddenly spoke, all of us are left speechless after what we've been showed.

''Yea... But who's that girl next to her?'' Sanya wondered while looking at a blue haired girl on screen.

"Her close friend...Michiko. This is from the first episode where Mio is at Yokosuka, scouting for Yoshika before heading back to Britannia." Argus answered. So this is her hometown before she's scouted by Mio.

''Have a question about any anime ask him... Now does anyone want something to drink?'' Robert said while getting up.

"Well I guess you may have questions so then go ahead and asks us. Argus pause the vid." Alan said after the screen seemed stopped by Argus.

''How can you see all of this?'' I asked amazed by the fact that they had seen all we've done.

"Ah yes...well you see the world where you live in is actually a fiction from an animated TV show." Alan started to explain.

''Fiction... You mean like a made up story?'' Erica asked first.

"Essentially yes." Alan answered.

My head was beginning to hurt by all this information and the others were beginning to feel restless with the foreign surroundings.

"I know this is too much for you guys to take in. But for now why don't you girls rested for now and we will talk about it after you all rest well." Argus tried to calm us down.

I frowned as I look at the Britannic Highlander, "You better be...we need an explanation and you better not lying to us."

"You have my word milady." Argus smiled at me as he bowed.

Alan on the other hand stood up and said, "I'll go get some food. I bet they're hungry after all of that happened." Be bowed to us again before grabbing his coat and heads out to get some food.

Then it was only me, Erica and Sanya together with the boy named Argus here. There was a long moment of silence before he turned to us and nervously laughs, "So...before he returns, why don't we continue on with the show perhaps?" He said as he do something that made the picture on the screen moves again.

I swear I need them to ask everything sooner or later but now...I got interested the show we're originally 'supposed' to came from. I hope the others back at our world are worried about us and do everything they can to bring us back.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Argus**

I can't believe I'm sitting here in the same room as some of the strike witches... This has to be a dream! My favourite witch was in the room as well! Which made it even better. The stuff I was imagining was just too dirty to tell anyone.

''So what did you want to tell us?'' Barkhorn asked breaking the silence.

"Well," Alan began "We can't keep you here. You're going to have to enrol at this school."

''EEEH? School? BORING!'' Erica whined.

"You're going to have to if you want to stay," Alan told her. "If they find you here they will kick you out and then we'll get punished because of it!"

''Well you should be fine if you don't destroy the entire dorm... And I think I can do something about you enrolling into the school Robert said.

"Oh really how?" asked Barkhorn.

"Well I'm the head of the student counsel so I have a lot of influence when it comes to matters regarding school," Robert said.

"We better get some sleep," Alan said yawning, "We have tests tomorrow. Robert should be able to you three in by tomorrow.

''Damnit! Forgot the test!... Well no sleep for me tonight.'' Robert said with a sigh.

I'm goanna beat you all. Just you wait!" I said with a confident tone

''When have you ever beat any of us in anything?'' Alan chuckled.

I ignored him. "So where are the girl's goanna sleep?" I asked, with many thoughts racing through my mind of where they could go.

'' I think they should sleep in my room... Because your room is impossible to sleep in and we're not going to sleep tonight anyway.'' Robert said. ''And don't touch anything! I'm looking at you.'' Robert said while glaring at Erica.

"Why your room? Are you goanna sleep in there as well you big perv!" I told him.

''You want them to find.. Certain things and kill you?'' Robert said indifferently.

"What certain things are those?" Barkhorn asked.

''Well you see Argus has some-.'' Robert started but couldn't finish because I tackled him.

"Ok," Alan snapped at us. "I think they should sleep in my room. Ill sleep on the sofa. Plus I have a bunk so it would be easier."

''OK then show them to your room... And Argus I will let you sleep outside tonight if you think about sneaking in there.'' Robert threatened me.

"Sir Yes Sir" I said mockingly.

''Now then let's get to work.'' Robert said as he grabbed everything to learn for the test.

"You have less than four hours Robbie. You won't make it through the night. You so screwed!" I told him.

''So do you.'' He said plainly as he already finished his second paper.

"Oh really? Do you see my revise late at night? I get decent grades because I just listen in class unlike you. Now if you excuse me I have to finish my anime." I left the room. Tonight might be exciting if Robert falls asleep.

**POV Hartman**

I looked over at Sanya, She still looked wide awake. But Trudy looked like she was really working to keep her eyes open. Although i knew she would hate to admit it.

''Feeling a little tired Trudy?'' I asked in a mocking tone.

"No not at all," She said.

"Don't overdo yourself it's not good for you I said."

Barkhorn let out a growl and laid down on the bed and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. ''Hey you guys think they'll be looking for us?'' Sanya said breaking the silence.

"I think so. They know we wouldn't just run out without a meaning." Said Barkhorn.

Sanya staid quiet again and everything stayed quiet so I decided to go look around the room a bit.

I was getting out of bed and started to dig in some boxes throwing everything out that didn't seem interesting. I then saw a little tank on a shelf and started to play with it out of boredom.

I then saw an iron cross hanging and some kind of weird cross next to it. ''Hey Trudy look at this.'' I said to Trudy waking her up.

"Huh? The Iron Cross? Where did he get it?" she muttered.

''I don't know... I wonder if he fought in a war...'' I wondered.

Then I saw a book on a table next to the bed, it's titled "The Second World War: European Theatre".

''Second world war?'' I wondered as I opened the book.

I began to read and I am genuinely surprised as I turn the pages to see the content more. I was shocked at what I saw, people and even little children getting shot by people in Karlsland uniforms and taken in full trains to something called a concentration camp.

''T-Trudy take a look at this.'' I said as I handed her the book still a bit in shock

Trudy take a look into the book and she was utterly shocked, for a strict Karlsland Soldier like her...it was something she never seen before.

''W-W-What? A-Are our country members doing this?'' Trudy said as she was shaking.

"It said it was...Nazi Germany. I don't think our own Karlsland army could do that." I tried to calm her down. Fearing she might get further into shock

"I-I think we should get rest and ask Alan tomorrow about this." I told her.

I-I guess you're right...'' She said plainly as she lied down on her bed.

''Hartmann wake up! A karsland sodier shouldn't slack off like that!'' A voice yelled at me.

I sighed as I ignore Trudy's usual ruckus, oh boy even here she still strict as usual. Well that's Trudy for you.

Then I heard another voice in front of the door, "Hey girls its Alan, I have prepared some breakfast for you three and promise us not to go out from our dorm okay? Can you do that for us?"

''U-Uhm yea.'' Barkhorn said as she was now distracted from me not wearing pants.

''We can't go out of this building? well back to sleep then.'' I said as I laid back into my bed again.

"Okay then, if you have any questions, leave it after we're back from school." Alan informed us.

''Sure.'' Trudy said as Alan left to pick something up and a door could be heard and then it was quiet.

**Robert's POV**

I was walking through the streets towards school with Alan and a bit of a panicking Argus. ''I told you you should learn and not watch anime all night.'' I said to him.

"B-But I can't helped it!" Argus moaned in disappointment.

That guy seriously need some help. ''No wonder he's the president of that Otaku club where they do nothing but watch anime.'' I mumbled to myself.

"And I'm proud of it!" He crosses his arms before he began saying, "I wonder if the Witches knew their girls are here..." Argus said to no one in particularry.

''I don't think they do...'' Alan said as he was thinking about something.

"Alan don't ever think of summoning the rest...we've got our hands full with Gertrude, Erica and Sanya." I said to Alan as he gone into his thinking mode.

''Wait how did you?'' He said as he looked at me with a confused look.

"Alan, we all have been together since primary. I know what you two are thinking." I sighed as I kept walking.

We could see the school now and I saw another student counsil member named Jason stand near the gate with a worried face.

"About time you get here, hurry up or I'll write the three of you for coming late." He frowned at us as he hold the small notepad and a pen.

''What? But we're just one minute too late.'' Argus complained as he looked on his watch.

"Shut up McAllistair, you have break many rules. Don't make this add to your list." Jason shook his head.

Oh god why does this goody-two-shoes be in the student counsil aswell? ''Jason cut the crap, and leave us alone. just because I'm the council president doesn't mean I have to be mr. Perfect.'' I said with a irritated tone by how he always expects me to do everything perfect.

"Whatever, let us in okay Jason?" Alan patted his shoulder.

''Don't touch me like that! Now Robert we have to finish the case how we're gonna pay the money for the repairs for the science wing.'' He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"We'll discuss this later after school. I'll have a meeting with the rest of the Student Council and discuss on this matter." I told the Mr. Perfect guy as the three of us went in.

"By living with you two." I snickered as Alan and Argus only sighed.

"Haha very funny." Alan smirked

''Oh and one thing... Don't tell anyone about those girls... I don't want a Otaku army in my dorm.'' I said and gave them a glare telling them not to do it.

"Or government agencies getting hold of them." Alan added.

I sighed, Alan was at it again with his conspiracy theories. ''What would the government want with a bunch of girls that come from a anime... Want to make them a atraction for Otaku's?'' I said more than I asked.

Alan sighed as he told me, "They use magic, the government will dying to know their secret of erecting shield in order to protect our soldiers in the warzone."

"And other abilities that can't be explained too." Alan added

I chuckled a bit at hearing the words. 'Protect our soldiers.'. ''If what you're saying is true then every country will be dieing to get such a killing machine.'' I said going along with Alan's theory talk.

"I just hoped we're not being watched by CIA or someone." Alan wiped his forehead.

Argus and I sweatdropped by that, why is that guy always like this making up those theories... hell he was even saying the explosion in the science was a 'conspiracy of the government to kill one of the students because he 'knew too much about another suspect' But I had already stopped listening by then.

"Well, good luck with the test guys." Alan said as he sat at his table, waiting for the test.

''Yea you two aswell... You'll need it.'' I said as I gave a smirk towards Argus who just sweatdropped.

**2 Hours later**

''Okay everyone put your papers down.'' The female voice of our teacher said. 'Finally we can get out of this room.' I thought to myself for I was already done for 20 minutes and apperently Alan was done like 5 miutes after me.

"My life...is over..." Argus muttered as he smacked his head on the table.

I sighed at his reaction he gave with most of the tests. ''Well atleast we don't have to make any work today.'' I said to Alan.

"We're home!" Alan opened the door as we finally returned from school.

I twitched my eye as I saw all the junk laying on the floor. ''God damnit, we can't leave you girls alone for 4 hours?'' I said with a irritated tone because soon I had a ton of work with the student council.

"U-Uh...sorry?" Erica nervously laughed as she still lying on the couch.

''I have no time for this... Alan,Argus and blondy you better have this cleaned up before I get back or else.'' I said giving them all a glare.

"You just go to the meeting, we'll take care all of this okay." Alan smiled at me

"Right, now let get this place sorted up." Alan grabbed several broomsticks and mops.

''EEEh? Do we have to?'' Blondy complained.

"Yes Hartmann, now help us." Alan handed the mop to her.

Alan then turned to Argus, "Argus, stop kidding around and mop with Erica here." He handed a mop to him.

I sighed in relieve. ''Well I'll be going now... Oh wait before I forget, you two have to come to school again around 4 PM because we will be discussing about that cultural festival.'' I reminded them.

"Of course boss we'll be finished by then!" Argus saluted at me. \

''Well I'll get going see ya.'' I said as I walked away to another meeting I wasen't looking forward to.

**Trude's POV**

I was sitting in the same room still reading the history of the so called second world war... And it was making me sick to read what my country men of this world have all done. Then Alan came in with a broom and a mop.

"Gertrude, you don't look to good." Alan said as he suddenly noticed me reading one of his book and muttered loud enough for me to hear, "Ah...I see"

I let out a sigh. ''So are you going to clean this mess that Hartmann made?'' I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Well I am doing it." Alan smiled at me before he asked, "I've taken you seen some stuff at my room other than the book eh?"

''Yea... I have seen you have a Iron cross... How did you get it?'' I asked Alan curious about that fact.

Alan stopped his cleaning before he told me, "Well it was a gift from my grandpa. He's a World War II vet. It said he had a close hand to hand combat with one SS Soldier during the Battle of the Ardennes late 1944 and managed to snatched the Cross before the soldier is killed."

''Really now?'' I asked while inspecting the iron cross some more.

"Yes." Alan paused before he turned to me and asks, "You never seen the Swastika symbol on the Iron Cross before huh?"

"Hmm...I guess either Argus or Erica is at it again...I'll clean their mess...by the way, where is Sanya?" Alan asks me as he grabbed the broomstick.

''She went back to sleep in another room.'' I told him.

"She's that tired? Or she get too used to Night Patrol?" Alan wonders

''I think it's the second, but do you need anyhelp with the cleaning? I would feel a bit selfish if I sit here all day while you clean my junk.'' I offered.

"Of course, I don't mind. Why don't I talk about the history of this world in the meantime? It'll be good for you to know." Alan smiled.

''Please don't let it be anything more about war... I kinda want to hear the happy sides of your history.'' I told him and I really wasen't in the mood to get depressed again.

Alan sighed again, "Sorry Gertrude, but most of our history is bloody. As of now, I got my brother serving in the Marines and my sister in the Air Force Pararescue unit. But I know one thing for sure...nowadays, you can enjoy the peace our forefather has sacrificed for. Oh and you know what?"

"Your name is Gertrude Barkhorn yes? Because there is an old World War II ace pilot of the Luftwaffe named Gerhard Barkhorn." He grinned as he told me that.

I was surprised by that... There was a ace in that war with almost the same name as me? I just looked at Alan and let him tell more.

"Well, to be honest. According to the creator the anime show that you saw before...all of them based on real life ace pilots." He told more.

"Yeah." He replied

''Hey! Alan will you start to help? We don't want Robbie to get his hands on us do we?'' Argus yelled from the living room.

Alan chuckles as he turned to me, "Well we don't want to keep those two messing up this room are we?"

"Goddamnit Argus, didn't your parents ever teach you how to clean the freaking room?" Alan facepalmed himself as he sees the mess

''Hey what are you yelling at me for? She keeps pulling junk from everywhere!'' Argus yelled back as he pointed at Erica who was looking in some drawers.

Alan sighed again and said, "Just let me and Gertrude clean this place. Why don't you two play video games. You need some one to play right Argus?"

''Okay, You coming?'' Argus said to Erica who just followed him.

Argus checked his broom and finally said, "Right, let get this started."

"Ah looks like Robert called." He muttered while pulling out something from his pocket and then put it to his ear.

"Ah crud! I was getting into the mood here!" He shouts from his room

Erica's voice could be heard a bit asking about what this 'Getting in the mood' meant.

"Come on Argus. Oh and Gertrude, you want something while we go out?" He asks as he wears his shoes and check the device he's holding.

I thought for a moment but I diden't know what I could get in this world. ''Uhm no I'm fine.'' I just said as I continued cleaning.

"Well I'll think of something." Alan muttered as he waits for his friend.

Argus then ran into the room still trying to put his shoes on. ''I'm here let's go.'' He said as he tried to reach to door but instead he fell.

Alan and I sweatdropped at Argus before Alan turned to me and said, "As usual watch this place and don't make another mess again okay? That's an order."

"Just watch this place...please?" Alan asks again

**Argus POV**

I was giving Robbie a grin due to the results of the culture festival meeting.

"Wipe that smirk of your face you idiot. I do it for the school. Not you." He said with a scorn.

I diden't care whatever he said I had earned a victory over Robbie and I was enjoying every moment of it.

"Congrats then Argus, you made your Otaku community proud." Alan patted my shoulder

"Stop patronizing him Alan. Gah you two are hitting my nerves." He angrily told Alan. I noticed Alan has bought two boxes of doughnuts on our way back to our dorm.

Alan smiled as he looked at me, "Later Argus, I bought this so all of us can eat. I mean this is for the Witches too you know."

"I got that covered. Surprisingly there is a restaurant that cook German food. So I take the liberty to buy some for them." Alan then shows the takeaway food he bought along with the doughnuts.

"Come on, the festival is just for one day." Alan smiled at Robert.

''That may be but I don't want our school to become known as one full of Otaku's.'' Robert said.

"Oh come on Robert, what so bad being an Otaku anyway?" I asks

''You Otaku's are lazy basterds who live in their little fantasy world just so they won't have to face reality... Also most of you are creepy perverted men who buy everything from shows with little girls on it just and then Jack off against them. The Otaku community has a bad reputation, and that is the reason I don't want such a thing at the school... But we really need the money right now.'' Robert let out a sigh as he stopped his explanation.

"Oi watch that bloody mouth of yours, at least we had something to waste time on that searching real girls to date." I paused before give him a grin, "Besides, you don't have any girl fall over you even if you're a Student Council is it?"

''7.'' He said plainly.

"But you reject them don'tcha? As I expected from a bloke who wastes his time on video games." I sneered.

''Why wouldn't I reject them if I don't have feelings for any of them? Dating a girl you have no romantic feelings for is just plain stupid.'' He said with the same tone as before.

"Oh sure, just go and stick to your bloody video games. At least I know how to be bloody romantic if I'm going to find a girl." I crossed my arm.

''Oh really? Give me a example.'' He said with a bit of a irritated tone.

"Heh, at least I tried to asks this girl for a date before she told me she's a bloody Lesbian." I frowned at the bad memories of searching a suitable girl for me.

''Don't try to talk your way out of this... Give me a example of how you would view romantic.'' He said with a serious tone.

"You just man up and say what you wanted to say honestly at a girl you love and hope for the best. That's all." I said with an equally serious tone.

''Have you been bloody listening you wanker? I said I don't love any girl yet.'' He said with a more irritated tone.

"Guys guys! Can we just stop? We're home now." Alan cuts in as we realized that we've back at our dorm...specifically in front of the door to our dorm.

I got in first and the first thing to meet me was a complete mess.

"Well this sucks..." Alan said as he put the food on the table.

''Damnit diden't I told you two to clean this up?'' Robert said sounding more tired then his normal angry tone.

"We did. Dammnit.''

"We did man." Alan said as he watched the mess.

''Ugh whatever I'm just too tired for this shit.'' Robert said as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll go clean this up." Alan said as he grab the broom.

''Thank you Alan!... Now where did those girls run off to?'' Robert wondered to himself making me wonder about that aswell.

"I guess they're watching the TV." Alan said as we heard the opening of Strike Witches Season one

''Oh talking about those girls... I managed to get some papers that could get them to enroll at the school.'' Robert said as he pulled out three papers and handed them to us.

Alan read the papers first and then passed to me as he said, "Hmm...that was good. So they'll appear at the end of the mid-semester break?"

''Yea they will... But I will hold you two responsible incase they cause any trouble.'' He said then with a serious tone.

"You have our words." I said with a confident look.

It was quiet for a while until Robert spoke up. ''Anyone of you want something to drink?'' Robert asked as he stands up.

"Just get me some coffee." Alan told him.

''What about you Argus?'' Robert asked me.

"Coke...make it Light Coke." I told him too.

''Ok I'll go ask whatever those girls want...'' He said before walking out of the room.

**Sanya's POV,**

As I still eating some of this doughnut Alan brought, he appeared again with a bored face asking us, "Uh girls, Robert is going out to buy some drinks so is there anything you want?"

I stopped nibling on my Doughnut as I thought about what I wanted. ''Some tea please.'' I simply said as I continued to nible on my Doughnut and try to protect the others I picked from Erica who was hunting for both my and Barkhorns Doughnuts.

"Heh right tea...you two?" He turned to Erica and Barkhorn.

''Some Heineken!'' Erica yelled with a energetic tone unlike her normally lazy behaviour.

''No Hartmann! I don't want our hosts to clean up the mess you'll make!'' Gertrude yelled at her. ''Oh uhm... I'll take something that will give me energy and is good for me.'' She said after that.

"Right, Erica?" He asks again

''AAAHW! I want some Heineken! I want some Heineken! I want some Heineken...'' She started to whine. ''Wait you got Heineken in this place right?'' She asked after that.

"Uh...are you sure you can take alcohol?" Alan nervously laughed.

Gertrude wanted to say something but was cut off by Erica... Much to her annoyance. ''Yes afcourse I can!... Now do you have some Heineken?'' She asked again... I never knew she liked that brand of beer so much.

"W-Well...I will asks if they had one." Alan rubbed the back of his head.

''Yay!'' Erica said while giving Gertrude a smirk of victory making her twitch.

"Okay, I'll tell Robert now." Alan leaves us

Gertrude gave out a annoying grunt, She seemed to get more irritated than she normally is... well I kinda can see why, suddendly coming in a weird place and all these things that her country men of this world did... Also we live with the people who summoned us and that won't make it better, and Erica is acting like It's the best thing to have happened in forever... How can that girl not be bothered by this?

"Ugh...Hartmann at least show some restraint while we're staying here." Gertrude rubbed her forehead as she sighed.

''Eh? But It's so interesting and so much fun here!'' Erica whined at her.

"Because there is no Neuroi?" I ask.

''Yea... This is the first time since a long time we don't have to worry about any attacks, so why don't we make the best of it and enjoy it while we still can?'' Erica added to it making a pretty good point.

"But what about the others!? Think about them for once!" Gertrude suddenly stoop up and scolded Erica.

''I haven't thought about that yet...'' Erica said with a innocent tone.

"Geez...the others might be doubled their effort in fighting the Neuroi when we're gone..." Gertrude looked out at the window

''They can ask for backup right?'' Erica suggested.

Gertrude only sighed and ignore Erica as she picked the book about the Second World War and reads it. I on the other hand suddenly saw a book titled Aces of World War II and grabbed it from Alan's bookshelves.

I opened the first page and saw the countdown of the best ace's of the world war. ''Erica... Take a look at this.'' I said to Erica catching her attention.

"Hmm? What Sanya?" She asks while approaching me.

''It seems that you from this world going by the name Erich Hartmann is the best ace of this world ever... And the second is Gerhard Barkhorn.'' I told them.

"Wait...what?" Gertrude hurried got next to me and read the books content.

''Yeah Gerhard Barkhorn... The second best pilot of the second world war... Died in a car crash along with her wife Christiane Barkhorn.'' I told her and her face suddendly got all red.

"W-With C-Chris!?" She muttered uncontrollably.

I wondered what was wrong with that name. ''U-Uhm Gertrude... What is wrong?'' I asked her.

"T-That wife of his...has the same name as my little sister!" Her cheeks are bright red.

''W-Wait really?'' I asked her surprised by this.

''EEH? My version of this world married Ursula?'' Erica said as she looked in the book not taken aback by that.

"Y-Yeah!" Gertrude looks at the other direction when Erica noticed another name.

"Hey...there is a named based on you Sanya!"

''R-Really? What was he like?'' I asked assuming all of them were male.

"There is a picture of it...look!" She pointed at the picture.

''Lydia Lytvjak... One of the only two female ace's of World War 2... Died in 1943.'' I said reading the last part a bit sadly.

"S-Sanya..." Gertrude looked at me also sad as she heard the fate of Lydia

''I-It's okay...'' I told her.

"I-I guess that would be Minna...I don't know he's that handsome..." Gertrude stared at the picture.

''Someone has a crush on Minna.'' Erica teased Gertrude.

"S-Shut up idiot! I'm not into that kind of relationship!" Gertrude turns her head away from Erica

Erica was still grinning at her as I kept looking and found someone called Ilmari Juutilainen. ''Hey look here...'' I said as I pointed at the name.

"Eino...Ilmari Juutilainen..." I stared at the name and the picture of would be Eila.

''Best Non german ace and has never been hit by a single bullet...'' Does this relate to her magic power of telling the future?

"That's surely sounds like Eila." Erica commented as she flipped another page

"All of us are actually...men?" Gertrude muttered as she looked at me.

"It seems you're the only one who still female Sanya."

''What about Ursula?'' Erica reminded Gertrude.

"But yeah she is still female two although its not your twin sister we all knew." Gertrude added her comment.

''But how can it be that some of us stay female while the rest all turned male...'' Gertrude wondered.

"I think its because the writer of the series decides it." Suddenly I heard Argus coming in.

''So you're saying all our lives and actions have been decided by the writers? That sucks.'' Erica said as she laid back on the bed.

"Well he wrote the plot. Who knows what he'll write in store for you two." Argus leaned on the door.

I felt a bit depressed knowing that I wouldn't be able to controll my live and that everything has already been planned what would happen to me.

I heard Argus sighed and said, "Well don't get too distressed about this."

''Ugh this is all getting too much for me.'' Gertrude said as she held her head.

"Heh just calm down. Its not like the end of the World." He grinned.

Gertrude opened her mouth but instead was interupted by someone yelling. ''Oi I have the drinks... Tea, Energy drink, Heineken, some Soda and some Coffee... Because we're gonna need that for the next week.'' He yelled and Erica was already gone before he finished after hearing Heineken.

Alan then enters with some drinks in a plastic bag, "Alright...Sanya, some Iced Lemon Tea. Gertrude, here take the Gatorade"

''Hey I have a question... Do you think these girls can walk around in our clothes all day? I mean they don't even have propper underwear and Sanya's clothes almost keep falling off.'' Robert suddendly suggested.

"You're right...tomorrow we're free so why don't we all go to a mall and buy them clothes?" Alan suggested

''But let me guess? I have to pay?'' Robert said with a sigh.

"Yup, you pay Robert." Alan grinned

''Damnit... Where do you spend your money on?'' He asked Alan in a frustrated tone.

Alan sighed, "Well paying bills and stuff."

''Your parents give you just enough money to pay our shared bill?'' Robert asked.

"Aye, they're picky when it comes to money...I even had to lied just so that I can buy the Tank Models." Alan drank his coffee.

''Well I would appreciate it if someone else takes a job aswell... I could barely feed everyone by myself... And now we have some kind of eating machine and two girls here.'' Robert said with a exhausted tone.

"Whatever we need to buy these girls clothes...and skirts...many skirts" Alan nods his head

Robert then stood up and started to walk out of the room. ''Well I'll check my bank acount if I have enough money for that.'' He said after that.

"Me too..." Alan followed

''Should we follow them?'' Gertrude asked as we just sat there and not having anything to say about the situation.

"Hey Robert, it wouldn't hurt to bring them out for awhile right?" Alan suddenly asked Robert.

''You mean taking the girls to the mall? Meh we have Argus with us so we just say that they're cosplayers or something.'' Robert said then.

"Yeah." Alan nods and I noticed Argus also looks at Robert.

Robert was pushing a button and suddendly there came a bright light blinding me for a moment. ''W-What was that?'' I asked as I rubbed my eye's.

"Huh? What are you asking about?" Alan said confused.

''I think she means the computer...'' Robert said before I could even respond. ''I'm surprised that you forgot that they are from 1944 and don't have this technology.'' He added after that.

"Oh yes...Well ladies, meet the 21st Century computer, very different than your era's computer." Alan introduces us the computer.

''Wait a computer? Is that like a radar or something?'' Erica asked dumbfounded staring at the screen.

"Close enough but today's computer is very different than it was back at 1944." Alan explained.

I looked at the screen and saw some kind of guy in white running around a battlefield.

"Uh...what is that symbol on the screen?" I asks

Robert came up behind us and grabbed a seat in front of computer, "All that you seen on the screen its called 'Icons'."

''Like some can be for internet to look things up, Games you can play, Computer programming you name it.'' He explained briefly.

"What's a 'programming'?" I ask.

''Uhm well how do I explain it... I think you can't really explain it so that you'll understand.'' Robert said with a sigh.

"I do have a book about computers...let me search it later." Alan muttered before he turned to me and quickly turned to Robert.

"Why don't we show them a thing or two how this computer works...maybe the internet?" Alan told Robert.

"The...internet?" I became curious.

"This is confusing you know." Gertrude crossed her arms as she shook her head.

Robert let out a laugh. ''You'll get the basics in like half a hour... It's not that hard.'' He said as I saw a arrow on the screen move to something called Google Chrome.

"Google...Chrome?" I muttered

''The fastest and easiest way to acces the internet.'' He stopped for a while after the screen changed and was mostly white with some letter's saying Google above it. ''Hmmm what do you girls want to know about?'' He asked as he turned to us in his chair.

"Well...I want to know if there's any about the 501st." Gertrude becoming more curious.

''Hmmm Strike Witches was it?'' He said as he began to push some buttons on the board infront of him that had letters on them and suddendly letters came on the screen saying 'Strike Witches 501 Information.'

A whole bunch of words appeared... Some green, Some black like on the screen before... and some big and blue.

He clicked on something saying 'Strike Witches Wiki' and suddendly something new came on the screen with a big word saying home and a photo of Erica,Gertrude and Minna all in their striker units?

"Eh?! Its us Trude! Its us!" Erica jumped in excitement as she sees the screen.

''Wait how can they get such a picture of us flying... In color and that we diden't notice them doing it?'' Gertrude wondered getting really confused by the situation.

"You've seen yourselves on TV. You should know already that you guys are from the show itself." Robert said as he browsed more in the 'Wiki' as I noticed other Witches profiles shown.

I was surprised at seeing that and was now really curious about if there would be any information on there. ''Well I guess you can find information about your squadmates here... Now you can choose who you want to read about first.'' Robert said.

"I want to see Minna!" Erica grabbed Argus shoulder.

Robert clicked the button again and the screen showed some information about Commander Minna and a photo's from multiple angles.

Robert rolled something on the thing his right hand was on and the screen showed what was under what we first saw... He finally came towards a part called 'Comments on characters' and I was getting a bit curious.

"Oooh! She have some comments on us?" Erica stared at the screen

Robert then went towards the first anem of the list and that was Lynette or Lynne as the screen showed it.

"What did she comment on Lynette?" I ask Robert.

''Well what is actually written here is. 'I was actually pretty worried about Lynne at first. I took care of her when the Major wasn't around, but she never did well in real battle... However, she and Miyafuji had a good influence on each other, so she's now an important part of the team. She's also very good at brewing tea, so she's in charge of tea time.'' Robert told us.

"Ah...interesting." I muttered before said, "What about me?"

''Hmmm let's see... Ah here. 'Sanya is also a vital part of the unit. It's very valuable to be able to leave the night patrolling to her. I was slightly worried about putting her on a schedule were she wouldn't be able to get along with everyone else, but it seems like it all turned out fine in the end since she was able to become friends with Eila and Miyafuji.'' He said after that.

I smiled at that statement Minna give to me then I thanked him, "Thank you Robert."

He gave a confused look before saying. ''Why thank me? I didn't do anything special did I?'' He asked.

"Its just I can see the others opinion about me and I...like it." I said to him

''Aaah don't mention it.'' He said while patting my head. ''If you want I think the others have opinions about you aswell.

Then I heard Alan come in again carrying a tray with drinks, "Hey I have coffee for everyone here"

''Nah I'm fine.'' Robert said as he was still waiting for a answer from me

"Well...I think so please." I said as the others also nodded too.

''Hmmm? 8 PM already? Alan, I'll give you some money so buy some food for us all.'' Robert said as he handed Alan some money.

"Heh sure, I'll see what's on stock today...anyone want to follow me?" Alan asks us all.

''Do they have sweets?'' Erica immediately asked going from lazy to energetic in a matter of seconds.

"Wanna bet?" Alan grinned

''So they do have sweets! I'm coming!'' Erica yelled cheerfully before trying to run out of the room only to be stopped by Gertrude.

"Oh no you don't." Gertrude said as she holds Erica by her collar.

''AAAHW?! Why not?'' Erica whined trying to break free.

"Don't worry, I'll buy some sweets for you oh and anything else you guys want? I remembered today it is a European themed food corner so I'll try to find something good." Alan said while thinking of something.

''Do they have some wurst?'' Gertrude asked.

"Maybe. Don't worry I'll see to it." Alan then heads out to the door as he take a glance at me and leaves to buy some food.

''Well screw it I'm gonna play some games.'' Robert said as he clicked on another symbol saying 'steam'

"Game?" Gertrude is curious on what Robert means by game.

''Yea game... Something you can do to just relax or to ease your agression.'' He explained briefly to Gertrude.

"Well what are you playing?" She asks more.

''Hmmm lately mostly long paced strategy games like this one.'' He pointed at some words saying Empire total war.

"Strategy...are you a tactician?" Gertrude asked.

''Well you could call me that... But I don't think I could work on militairy level.'' Robert said as he clicked some things and the screen turned black before showing some other words and moving Images?

"You're seeing is an introduction to the game so just watch." He said before the screen appears showing a battlefield with men in some 18th Century uniforms battle each other.

I looked a bit shocked about how chaotic it all seemed... People we're dieing on the screen and all you could see was war.

"Y-You're playing that?!" Gertrude is flabbergasted.

Robert looked back at us with a confused look on his face and then let out a laugh. ''You think this is bad? This is like the nicest game of all.'' He said while facing the scren again. ''Besides... You don't have to wage war all the time.'' He said after that.

"Eh?" The only words coming out from Gertrude's mouth.

''It's mostly diplomacy, Planning ahead, Make allies... Hell if you do it well and if you're lucky then you can win the game without waging war.'' He explained briefly.

"A-Ah I see...is it interesting?" She asks.

''Well... Depends on your tastes, if you have the patience for it and know something about military tactics of that time then this is the game for you.'' He said.

Gertrude only gone silent as she watched the screen which Robert are playing now.

Robert clicked on a button that said Multiplayer and I saw multiple flags on top. ''Here you can choose what country you want... Along with the amount of teritories you control when you start.'' Robert said as he continued playing.

I suddenly felt sleepy and left the room to rest on the couch. I could hear Robert explain more about the game to Gertrude as I leave the room.

I laid on the couch and could faintly hear the front door open before I drifted to sleep.

**Alan POV,**

"I'm back!" I shout as I closed the door and put several boxes of food on the table.

I tried to see where everyone has gone too when I saw Sanya sleep on the couch. I felt calm and happy seeing her pure white face sleeping...then I remembered something that I bought along with the food.

I head back and grabbed a large plastic bag and walk back to the living room where Sanya is asleep. I pulled out the content to show that it is a medium sized black cat plushy and put it next to her.

"Rest well Sanya." I whispered as I see Sanya unknowingly hugged the plushy and that makes me smile as I watch it.

''Someone has a crush on Sanya.'' The voice of Argus said from behind me.

"W-What the...Argus!? What the hell!? You nearly giving me a heart attack!" I tried not to raise my voice as I scold the Scottish boy.

Robert came back out of the room followed by Erica and Gertrude. ''Who does Alan like?'' Erica asked with a sly tone in her voice.

I sweated and shook my head, "N-No! I don't like anyone! L-Look now lets go and eat? The food is on the table."

Robert looked at me I could see in his eye's that he was quite ammused by this information.

"A-Anyway, lets eat." I hurriedly headed to the Kitchen.

''I think she could better sleep in a bed then on this couch... I will take her to Alan's room.'' I heard Roberts voice say as I could hear him lift something and walk out of the living room.

"There goes my chance..." I sighed quietly as I took out several boxes of food on the table.

''I knew it!'' I heard Argus say making me jump and I quickly put my hand on his mouth to shut him up... Damn that guy and his habit to sneak up on people.

"STOP DOING THAT OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET TO HAVE THAT FUCKIN' TONGUE OF YOURS!" I threatened him.

He started to shiver because I usually never raise my voice but when I do I mean what I say. ''Y-Y-Yes S-Sir!'' He yelled in fear.

"Now, I know you have a thing or two on Erica Hartmann over there so I keep your secret and you'll keep mine...got that?" I whispered near to his ear.

''Y-Yea... Hey do you think Robert has a crush on Gertrude then?'' Argus whispered to me changing the subject.

"Don't you dare changing the subject. But no, I don't think Robert has a crush on her...yet. You know he's dense right?" I released my hand from his mouth.

''Oh yea that's right.'' Argus said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now shut up and help me prepare some food...or I'll curse you if you don't." I pointed at the food.

''Okay Okay sheesh.'' Argus said as he started to help me with the food.

"Excellent." I smirked at him.

Robert came in moments later and sat down on the couch. ''Oi Alan? What have you got from the store?'' Robert asked me from the livingroom.

"Well some Wurst, Sauerkraut's...Some Russian foods too." I said to him.

''Russian food? You mean Vodka?''Robert joked.

"Nope...Borscht I think." I rubbed my head.

''You obviously have no idea what you're doing.'' Robert said as he sat lazily on the couch.

"Oh do I? Well then smart guy, can you prepare the dinner instead?" I retort back.

''Hey I cook almost everyday so I won't let you get away from the little bit you do in this house!'' Robert snarled back at me.

"Whatever, can we get the food prepared?" I shrugged

''Yeah do whatever you want... I will go look through some papers for the preperations of the school festival.'' Robert said as he stood up and walked to his room.

"Seesh..." I sighed and then prepared the food to eat for tonight.

It was quiet for the rest of the time that I and Argus cooked. And after 20 minutes we were finally done.

"Ah...now that smell AND taste good. Argus, call em in." I ordered while putting the cooked food on the table.

''HEY FOOD IS READY!'' Argus yelled so hard that the neighbours neighbours would be able to hear perfectly what he was saying.

"Not...that...loud" I rubbed my head.

Robert came into the room followed by a sleepy Sanya who had just awaken. ''Hey will you keep it down? You woke the poor girl.'' he said as he pointed to Sanya who then proceeded to lay next to him on the couch.

"You know what, let me carry her to my room. You go and settle the food here." I said as I immediately carry her bridal style and headed to my room where I put her on the bed and covered her with my blanket. To be honest...she looks so cute sleeping like that...while cuddling the newly bought plushy toy.

When I left the room I could feel Argus gave a sly smile behind my back.

"Smirk like that then I'll have your lips for supper." I threatened him.

I put Sanya on the bed and stared a few moments at her in trance not hearing Robert call me... Until I was forcefully dragged away. ''I said we have a lot to discuss!'' He snarled at me.

"Okay okay, you don't have to dragged me like that." I said as he releases his grip on me.

We both sat down at the living room and I waited for Robert to start talking. ''Okay like I said earlier... We don't make enough money a month to live with 6 people in one dorm... so we need someone else to get a job.'' Robert said.

"Then what are you suggesting? Finding all of us a job?" I ask.

''Well Argus is too lazy to get a job and I think I can say the same about blondy here... So that just leaves you and Gertrude...'' He stated simply with his arms crossed.

"Does even Trude knows how things works in this era? I mean she might be inexperience to know a simple stuff like Cash Register or ATM Machine." I raised my eyebrow, I mean seriously...how the hell Robert want me and Gertrude of all people to find a job? A girl from an anime series set on the year 1944...she need to learn a lot before even finding a job.

Robert let out a sigh. ''Well if no one else finds a job then I'll have to throw some people out... And since you two will be nagging if it's one of these 3 girls then those people will be you two.'' Robert said matter of factly.

"Throwing me and Argus out? Since when you have the jurisdiction of throwing the occupants out of the dorm all of the sudden?" I frowned at him.

''Maybe because I actually do something here? besides I pay most of the bills... Food, Electricity name it! And you two just sit on your lazy asses all day so I think I have all the right to throw you two out.'' Robert stated with a indiffirent tone.

"Wait you do all the jobs? Excuse me, I did do something at this place too." I tried to contain my anger.

"Did you forget that YOU out of all people ask me to ask the school administration to put you in this dorm with me. If it weren't me you would be out of the street!"

''If you weren't there then I would have gone myself... It's not that hard I was just busy with something called 'work'!'' He snarled at me saying 'work' with a very sarcastic tone.

"You want me to work? Fine I'll work." I sighed as I decided to leve the bastard but not before I do something to him.

"But know this, all of the paycheck is mine to decide so good luck finding more money around." I said and leave him.

**Trude's POV**

I just sat here silently and watched how Alan and Robert were having a fight.

Then I saw Alan left Robert alone and shook his head as he walks away from him.

''Damn that basterd! He'll finally take a job and he'll just keep the bloody money for himself and not use it to help the rest of us?'' Robert said with a almost angry tone in his voice when Alan walked out of the room

"You should've asks nicely than threatening me to kicked out from the dorm idiot!" Alan shouts back.

''I know you! I asked it nicely alot of times! Afcourse I'm acting like this!'' Robert yelled back at Alan.

"Did you? You don't even say please all of the time.''

''Oh god! We're not little children anymore who have to say please whenever they ask a favor!''

"Ugh forget it." Alan get back to the kitchen.

It was silent for a moment before Robert faced me. ''Now Gertrude... I know you're kinda from the past but are you willing to help me out here?'' He asks me with a much more calmer voice now.

"W-What?" I muttered

Robert let out a sigh. ''Yea I know it sucks but we really need all the help we can get.'' Robert said to me still facing me.

Before I even replied, Alan suddenly shouts from the kitchen, "I just called my parents, they'll add more money to my account. It should be enough to pay the dorm fee for a month or two."

''I still think someone else has to get a job aswell.'' Robert said with his arms crossed.

"You know what, just let me find a job. I know a job that could give a good sum of paycheck." Alan came out from the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand.

Robert raised a eyebrow towards Alan. ''I see what you're doing... You just try to make sure that these girls don't do any work at all so that they can relax just because they come from a anime you like.'' Robert stated.

"No...because they are not familiar with our world you dumbass. Think what happened if these girls get to work. You know there are rapists and thugs crawling around this city." Alan frowned at Robert.

"Besides, we don't want the girls to face life-threatening problems do we?" He drinks his tea.

Robert then facepalmed. ''Diden't these girls fight some alien's that spammed lasers? Do you really really think they can't handle a few thugs?'' Robert said with a sigh.

"A few thugs with firearms and all ganging up on one girl? Sorry but even if you are strong like the girls, too many people can overwhelm you." Alan only stared at him.

''We live in bloody Washington we don't have that much gang's here... You're just overreacting, tell you what... If they're gonna work then they'll work in the store I work okay?'' He suggested.

"You know what? I'll work at your place. How's that?" Alan offered

''Ok you can work there... But a question, have you ever lifted boxes of around 60 kg all day?'' Robert then asked. ''I just want to know if you're strong enough because you'll not sit all day in the store behind the counter and placing things in their shelves.'' Robert continued to tell him.

"I once work on my cousins farm before so I have no problem with it." Alan informed him.

"What about that Scots boy?" Alan asks

"Right so Argus will take care of this dorm with Erica and Sanya then?" Alan crossed his arm.

''I have a feeling that's a bad idea... But is Gertrude coming aswell then?'' Robert asked Alan while I just sat here not having anything to add to the conversation.

"E-Eh...what?" I said in Karlslandic language.

''You weren't going to help with at the store?'' Robert asked me with a confused look.

"I-I don't know if I can..." I looked on the floor while I feeling insecure.

''Don't worry no one will laugh at you... And if someone is acting perverted or like a asshole just call me and I'll punch em in the face.'' Robert said while showing his fist trying to reasure me.

"Someone acting as a Romeo here." Suddenly I heard Argus appeared behind Robert.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Robert said not showing any emotions on his face or by his actions.

"Oh come on Robbie, you like that Gertrude girl didn't ya?" Argus still grins, oblivious to Roberts own feeling.

''I have told you I don't like someone yet... Besides you wouldn't want me to bring your secret our right?'' Robert said and Argus started to panic a bit.

"W-Wait please!" Argus began to sweat a lot

''That's what I thought... Now Gertrude will you be helping us?'' He asked me again staring at me with a serious look.

"I-I guess so..." I said without knowing what I will get into.

''Great now we can continue to live like we do now... Now if you'll excuse me I have some paper work to do.'' Robert said as he walked out of the room.

"So...want some food?" Alan said as he dragged Argus too.

''Yes please.'' I said a bit shyly not feeling really comfertable.

"Right, wake the rest up. The food has been prepared." Alan told me.

**The next day.**

I woke up with a shock when I heard a crash.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered as I get off the bed

I then saw Erica lie on the floor still sleeping even now that she's fallen off the top of the bed.

"Erica! Get up!" I said as I waited her to wake up.

''EEEH? 50 more minutes mom.'' She muttered in her sleep.

"Ugh...still like this even we're now in another world." I sighed when Robert comes into the room.

''What the hell happened...'' I could see his face become red and then I noticed I wasen't wearing anything.

I immediately grabbed a blanket and cover myself, unable to say anything.

We stood there in an awkward silence for some time before he gained the ability to speak again. ''Uhm well I'll go make some coffee...'' He said as he walked out of the room.

"Geez...what a bad day to start." I muttered.

''What happened to you Trudy? You're all red!'' Erica said with a teasing tone as she suddendly stood behind me.

"S-Shut up Hartmann! Get your clothes on!" I said as I leave the room immediately

''You forgot your clothes again!'' Erica yelled from the room with the same teasing tone.

"Agh damn you Erica!" I couldn't cover my embarrassment.

''Argus don't you dare to look!'' Robert yelled from the livingroom.

"Ah crud and I was almost get a picture of it!" He shouts back.

I suddendly felt the urge to punch that pervert but instead I went into the room to put on the clothes Robert,Alan and Argus gave us.

"Feel better?" Robert appear and give me a cup of tea.

''Y-Yea,'' I said trying to contain my blush... 'Why do I blush? I am just talking to him.' I thought to myself.

"Your cheek is red...are you okay?" Robert suddenly put his hand on my forehead.

''Y-Y-Yea I-Im f-f-fine.'' I stuttered. 'Why do I stutter so much?' I thought to myself getting a bit frustrated.

"Okay then...now lets make a toast." Robert then asked me to follow him to the Kitchen

''Hey have you ever made toast?'' He suddendly asked me.

"T-Toast? Y-Yea..." I muttered.

''Ok then if you can get me some bread from the cup board at your right.'' He instructed me.

"Okay." I headed to the cupboard an opened to see a stack of bread. I grabbed one and hand it to Robert.

''Ok... Now can you ask what the rest want on their toast? I'm currently bussy with making some food for if we need it when we go to the mall.'' He said while keeping his attention at the food infront of him.

"O-Okay then." I then head out to see the rest and asked them about what they want on the toast.

When I walked into the livingroom I could see Alan watch the thing that was apperently called a T.V. Erica was now sleeping on the couch and Argus was sitting there with a dissapointed face. ''Robert asked what everyone wants on their toast.'' I said plainly.

"Just spread some peanut butter and jelly on it. Argus like it too." Alan said as he turned to me.

''Erica what do you want?'' I asked but got no reaction.

Suddenly Argus pounces Erica as he asks her himself, "Come on Erica! What do you want on your toast! Haha!"

Erica woke up with a shock and accidently punched Argus hard in the face. ''EEH?! What What? Are the Neuroi here?!'' She yelled.

"Gyahh! Ouch...I think I deserve that." Argus said as he lied down in front of me.

''Huh what did you deserve?'' Erica asked with a innocent tone making me facepalm.

"A-Ah...its fine, just forget it." Argus grinned as if he expected to get punched by Erica.

I sweat dropped. 'Does that guy actually like to get punched?' I then thought about my original question. ''Oh Hartmann what do you want on your toast?''

"Anything!" She only said as she slumped at the couch again.

I sighed as I walked back to Robert in the kitchen. ''What was Argus yelling about?'' He asked me as I entered the kitchen.

"He tried to pounced Erica but got punched in the end." I sighed.

Robert then started to laugh. ''Really now? I have to congratulate her on that.'' He said in between laughs.

"Yeah, maybe should be given a Medal too." I added.

''Heh, Maybe we should buy a medal for her when we're at the mall.'' He chuckled.

"Anyway the toast looks ready." I pointed at the toast.

''Alright... Now what did you say they wanted?'' He asked me.

"Both Alan and Argus wants Peanut Butter and Jelly. Erica will eat what we give to her." I told Robert.

''Hmmm do you know what she likes most?'' He asked as he put peanut butter on one of the piece of toast.

"Hmm...I think strawberry and cheese." I think about what Erica like.

''Have I asked what you like yet?'' He said as he finished putting jelly on a piece of toast.

"W-Well just anything that you prefer." I said before I realized what I said and beginning to blushed.

''Hmmm I got that you like Wurst? We have some of that left here so I can put it on your toast.'' He suggested to me.

"O-Okay Wurst it is!" I spontaneously said to him.

''Heh someone is a fan of german meat.'' He said with a chuckle.

I puffed my cheek and ignore him as I sat down on a chair.

''Here you go.'' He said after a few seconds handing me a plate with Wurst toast.

"T-Thanks." I said as I take one and eat it.

''Oi blondy wake up!'' He said loudly most likely to Erica.

"W-Wha? Is it breakfast already?" She murmured while rubbing her eyes.

''Yes it is here is some toast with cheese and strawberry.'' Robert said as he handed her the plate.

"Oh yay!" She immediately headed to the kitchen and sat next to me.

Erica sat next to me and was finished before I could even eat half of my toast.

"Thanks for the food!" She said as Argus, Alan and Sanya finally arrived at the Kitchen.

''You're welcome... Well I have to go to work if I want to spend the rest of the day with you in town... Gertrude I think it would be smart if we would go ahead and buy some clothes so you can become familiar with the kind of work you're gonna do.'' Robert suggested to me.

"Only the two of us?" I asked.

''Yea, is that a problem?'' He asked oblivious to the situation.

I flustered again, "N-No..."

''Ok then let's go.'' Robert said as he picked up a bag and some sunglasses.

I didn't say anything except following him and get prepared myself to see the outside world.

''Oh and don't make a mess when we're gone!'' Robert yelled before closing the door.


End file.
